Serei seu novo começo
by AmandaMaySS
Summary: Após a guerra e a longa jornada de sua redenção, Sasuke decide que já está na hora começar novamente. Superar a dor de suas perdas e reconstruir sua família ao lado da única pessoa que conseguiu derrubar as frias muralhas ao redor de si. Agora era um jounin regularizado a serviço de Konoha, Sasuke está disposto a reconstruir seu clã, passo a passo, ao lado de Sakura.
1. Arco I - Ao seu auxílio

Era uma daquelas tardes de calor maçante, que os grilos gritavam impacientes ao longe.

E lá estava Sakura, suando, emburrada, enquanto carregava pilhas de tábuas e tijolos.

Sasuke realmente havia insistido que os assistentes dos construtores podiam muito bem fazer aquilo sozinhos, sem a necessidade dela gastar chakra.

Mas eles era lentos demais para Sakura, que a cada dia sentia mais ânsia pelo seu casamento com o único homem que tinha seu coração.

Homem, que por sinal, estava em missão rank-S (por que casas não se constroem de graça). E Sakura estava extremamente emburrada por que também fazia pouco tempo chegara de uma missão de mesmo nível – cinco minutos depois que seu noivo partira com a equipe designada para a missão dele.

Mais um dia e seriam três semanas sem vê-lo. E ela achava que já havia provado demais da ausência dele.

Secou o suor enquanto levantava uma quantidade enorme de tábuas com um braço só. Largou-as delicadamente próximo ao construtor que as solicitara, e admirou o avanço da construção.

Seria uma casa relativamente grande. Sasuke negou veementemente quando Sakura mostrou o projeto da antiga casa onde Sasuke morara com os pais – e onde os vira morrer.

 _Meu objetivo é um novo começo. Sem lembranças do meu passado doloroso. Vamos pensar nossa própria casa, Sakura._

E ali estava ela, ganhando forma. Haveria uma cozinha confortável, uma sala aconchegante, um bom dojo, um banheiro grande, o quarto do casal e mais meia dúzia de quartos que Sasuke fez questão de incluir. Tudo distribuído em dois andares.

Sakura resolver não questionar o por que dos quartos, por que tinha medo da resposta e já sabia qual era. Ali mesmo, soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

Ao fim do dia, Sakura já estava esgotada, mas o trabalho avançara bastante. Fora direto para casa, após constatar que não precisariam mais dela por aquele dia.

\- Sakura, minha querida, você está parecendo um pedreiro – Mebuki comentou quando a filha passou pela porta da cozinha suja, suada e descalça.

\- Sorte que Sasuke está longe, para não ver você fazendo papel de macho – Kisashi caçoou a filha.

\- Eu estou fazendo o papel que sou capaz de fazer – Sakura resmungou – Força não é _papel de macho_ , papai.

Kisashi se amaldiçoou secretamente pelo comentário idiota. A força de sua filha virou lenda na última guerra ninja, enquanto ele pouco fez.

\- Desculpa – Resmungou.

Sakura suspirou, sorriu fracamente e entrou na cozinha para beijar a careca do pai de um jeito meigo.

\- Tudo bem, papai.

E saiu, subindo as escadas para tomar banho.

\- Como ela está calma e amorosa mais que de costume, não é meu bem? – Mebuki comentou com o marido enquanto colocava as louças para a janta na mesa.

\- Se eu fosse uma mulher que a vida toda lutou por um amor que parecia tão improvável com um cara bonitão e de repente ele aparecesse, me pedisse para ficar ao seu lado e me beijar, eu também estaria.

\- Está sabendo demais, hein? – Mebuki falou surpreendida e sem jeito. Sakura não era de comentar as intimidades com ela.

\- Tenho meus contatos – Kisashi riu, sorvendo um gole de chá.

Sakura subiu dormir logo após lavar a louça da janta. Estava exausta, então apenas tirou suas roupas e se aninhou embaixo das cobertas. Então mergulhou profundamente num sono tranquilo, embalado por um sonho calmo onde Sasuke mexia em seus cabelos.

Estava muito bom, obrigada, até que as três da manhã seu telefone fixo na cabeceira da cama fazia barulhos rítmicos e irritantes. Sakura tateou colocando apenas o braço pra fora da coberta, e trouxe o telefone para baixo da coberta, encostando no ouvido ainda de olhos fechados, e como uma dama elegante disse:

\- Hãn? – E suspirou.

\- Sakura-chan! Mais respeito com o Nanadaime-sama!

\- Hãn.

\- Eu sei que é uma hora horrível para ligar.

\- Ahãn.

\- Mas precisamos urgente de um ninja médico para ir em reforço de uma equipe que estava retornando e foi atacada. Conseguiram eliminar os inimigos, mas há feridos que impedem o deslocamento. Precisam de primeiros socorros ou até uma interferência mais complexa.

\- Ãn... – mais um suspiro.

\- Sabe como é... Você é ninja médica referência e tal...

\- Hmmmmm...

\- ... E é, por acaso, a equipe do seu futuro marido.

Naruto ouviu um baque do outro lado da linha. Sorriu.

Ela já devia estar colocando a roupa de missão.

\- Em cinco minutos no portão principal.

\- Entendido, Nanadaime.

E desligou.

O cansaço sumira a menção do nome do amado.

Em cinco minutos pousou entre Sai e Ino, que reclamava ao marido que aquilo iria lhe causar olheiras no dia seguinte, e Sai tentando convencê-la que iria acha-la bonita de qualquer jeito, numa voz meio robótica, meio cansada.

Ao verem Sakura, bastou um olhar decidido e um aceno de cabeça, para os três logo dispararem pela floresta.

Já era cinco da manhã, quando o trio alcançou o grupo prejudicado.

Como Sakura já esperava, Sasuke estava intacto, claro. Sentado em uma pedra ao lado da barraca meio chamuscada.

A rosada deu um leve aceno de cabeça para o noivo, e adentrou a barraca com Ino, enquanto Sai procurou se inteirar das informações. Sakura queria mesmo era se atirar naqueles braços fortes e ganhar muitos dos beijos gentis dele.

Mas agora ele era uma kunoichi médica a serviço de Konoha com a missão de salvar vidas. Por enquanto, não poderia ser a noiva apaixonada de Sasuke Uchiha.

Três horas depois, quando o sol já dera as caras, Sakura saiu da barraca com o cabelo em rabo de cavalo, coberta de sangue e com o olhar abatido, mas tinha um sorriso gentil no canto dos lábios.

Uma das componentes da equipe foi aflita em direção a rosada, que logo deu o relatório otimista.

\- O mais novo teve uma parada cardiorrespiratório, mas consegui reanima-lo a tempo. O moreno, Ino ainda está estimulando a produção de mais hemácias para compensar o sangue perdido, já que suturamos todos os ferimentos. E o mais velho danificou uma vértebra, que é o que mais me preocupa. Vamos leva-los assim que o segundo reforço char com as macas e...

O segundo reforço chegou na hora. Sakura respirou aliviada. Só queria voltar logo, encaminhar os novos pacientes e poder descansar antes do plantão da noite.

Enquanto todos se preparavam para partir, Sakura sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, despertando Sakura do estado enevoado que sua mente se encontrava.

\- Está tudo bem, Sakura?

Seu nome saindo daquela boca arrepiava a nuca da rosada.

\- Ah, Sasuke-kun... Olá. Só estou esgotada, obrigada por se preocupar.

\- Não agradeça, você é minha noiva e futura Uchiha. Sempre vou me preocupar com você.

Sakura corou. Sasuke continuava com a voz contida e monótona, mas ali havia sinceridade. Ela sorriu meigamente sem mostrar os dentes. Beijou gentilmente o rosto do noivo.

\- Precisam de mim.

E saiu em direção as macas, para fazer ajustes para a viagem. Seria delicado.


	2. Arc I - Descanso

Chegaram perto do meio dia ao hospital. Sakura mal chegou, e uma enfermeira veio lhe encontrar com um jaleco. Ajudou Sakura a tirar o colete e a pôr o jaleco, que possuía seu nome bordado em verde no bolso, com o símbolo de Konoha nas costas.

 _Doutora Haruno Sakura_

Sasuke sentiu-se admirado com a autoridade que Sakura parecia ter ali, era a primeira vez que a via em ação dentro do hospital. Parou para observá-la passando breves relatórios a uma colega enquanto uma enfermeira lhe trazia seu estetoscópio, que Sakura agradeceu colocando-o em volta do pescoço.

De repente sua fadiga estava oculta e era uma médica importante, com pessoas respondendo aos seus comandos a sua volta. Ela fazia tudo fluir de maneira calma e eficiente.

O coração de Sasuke subitamente acelerou ao imaginar o bordado diferente.

 _Doutora Uchiha Sakura_

Uma perfeita mulher Uchiha, Sasuke pensou. Poderosa, respeitada e gentil. Não poderia se casar com nenhuma outra mulher no mundo.

Calmamente ele esperou mais uma longa hora, até Sakura sair sem jaleco e com o colete nos braços.

Sasuke a acompanhou com o olhar, até ela parar na frente dele, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do moreno, suspirando pesadamente. Ele ligeiramente acariciou as costas dela, surpreendendo-a.

\- Vamos almoçar.

Ela assentiu e o seguiu de perto.

Cada um comeu dois especiais do Ichiraku do dia, embora o casal estivesse abatido com o cansaço de uma noite não dormida.

Ambos caminharam até o apartamento do moreno.

\- Durma aqui, Sakura. Sua mãe não vai dar sossego a você por ter saído no meio da noite sem dar satisfação, sem falar naquele seu telefone irritante... – Sasuke soltou um "tch", por que era impossível dormir com aquele negócio que adorava tocar no meio da madrugada – Espero que você não o conserve na nossa cabeceira quando dividirmos a mesma cama – Resmungou enquanto virava a chave.

Todo esse negócio de dormir e dividir cama teriam apavorado Sakura, mas ela não pensava mais direito, escorada no ombro dele de olhos fechados. Só concordou com um resmungo enquanto entrava com ele no imóvel.

\- Quer tomar um banho? – Sasuke perguntou, estendendo uma toalha a ela.

Estava suada e suja, seria mais confortável dormir assim. Aceitou de bom grado a toalha. Sasuke também lhe entregou uma camiseta grande com o brasão Uchiha nas costas.

\- Use isto, é grande para você, mas vai ficar confortável.

Ela assentiu sorrindo cansada, mas feliz.

\- Deite na minha cama, eu dormirei no sofá.

Se sentiu renovada com a pele fresca e vestida com algo solto. A camiseta lhe batia na metade das coxas.

Sasuke corou levemente sem que ela percebesse ao vê-lo exposta daquele jeito, não que não tivesse gostado. Abriu a porta do seu quarto, abraçou-a e lhe beijou a testa.

\- Descanse.

Fechou a porta ao vê-la se enterrar entre suas cobertas e travesseiros. Algo se aqueceu dentro dele ao ver sua namorada suspirar de alívio por poder descansar no confortável cama do Uchiha.

Sakura abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando-os. Respirou fundo e sentiu suas narinas invadis pelo forte cheiro de seu namorado. Estava na camisa, nos travesseiro, nas cobertas, no lençol...

Aquele cheiro era tão reconfortante, tão dominante, tão profundo...

Sorriu lembrando que esse cheiro seria o que ela sentiria para o resto da vida dentro de alguns dias.

Percebeu que já devia ser quase nove horas da noite, e levantou-se. Ajeitou a camiseta de moda que escondesse tudo, para evitar constrangimentos. Quanto as pernas, Sakura achou que seria bom antecipar ao seu noivo os encantos do seu corpo.

Abriu a porta lentamente, Sasuke estava deitado com uma calça de moletom, de costas, com um braço sobre os olhos, dormindo profundamente.

Calculou que ele logo despertaria, por que já tiveram todo o descanso que era necessário, então ela foi para a cozinha.

Hesitou um pouco em mexer nas coisas dele, mas pensou que ele jamais recebera uma refeição pronta desde que sua mãe fora atravessada por uma katana. Então colocou água esquentar e começou a procurar o que se precisava para um sanduíche.

 _Nosso novo começo_.

Sasuke parecia não ter muita coisa em casa, pois passara praticamente duas semanas fora. Então Sakura se virou com que achou.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha atraído pelo cheiro suave e reconfortante de chocolate, colocou a cabeça por cima do ombro da namorada, quando ela terminava de despejar a calda sobre a pilha de panquecas.

\- Bom dia, belo adormecido – Ela sorriu se virando para ele e colocando o prato entre os dois – Sei que não é muito fã de doces, mas é chocolate meio amargo, então não é tão açucarado. E foi o que eu consegui inventar com o que eu garimpei nos seus armários.

\- Sou horrível com esse negócio de comprar comida – Ele resmungou pegando o prato e sentando na mesa – Obrigada Sakura, fazia muito tempo desde que alguém se preocupou com minha alimentação.

\- Não agradeça, você é meu noivo e sou sua futura Uchiha. É natural eu me preocupar com sua alimentação – Ela disse largando um copo de chá fumegante ao lado do prato dele, e beijou o topo da cabeça dele.

Alguma coisa explodiu dentro de Sasuke. A sensação de receber amor dessas maneiras sutis ainda era estranha. Ainda mais de um jeito provocante, repetindo as palavras dele. Com as pernas torneadas a mostra com uma camiseta dele. Sakura era como um pacote de novas sensações.

Sakura sentou-se a frente dele, com panquecas e chá também.

Comeram tranquilamente, até Sasuke perceber que Sakura parou de repente com os olhos estralados.

\- Não. Acredito. DROGA!

\- O que foi Sakura?

\- Tenho plantão em quinze minutos! ESQUECI COMPLETAMENTE! Vou deixar a louça pra você, preciso ir, espera, não posso ir vestida desse jeito! Preciso ir em casa, ai, vou me atrasar!

Sasuke suprimiu um risinho, a Sakura surtada e escandalosa ainda estava ali afinal.

A mesma Sakura que se lembrava da infância.

Algo dentro dele floresceu de uma maneira encantadora.


End file.
